


We Just Started

by bangles25



Series: All Night Long [2]
Category: SHINee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangles25/pseuds/bangles25
Summary: The night begins.
Relationships: Kim Kibum | Key/Original Female Character(s), Kim Kibum | Key/Reader
Series: All Night Long [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707994
Kudos: 5





	We Just Started

**Author's Note:**

> This one got a little dramatic I think lol.

For a moment he only stares, watches her fidget under his gaze. Her mind is going crazy thinking about the things he might do.

Watching him watch her she imagines him choking her on his thick cock and she moans. He smirks again, knowing the kind of power and control he has over her and his cock twitches in his pants at the thought.

"Lay down. Close your eyes. Hands on the headboard." 

She's quick to obey each order he spits and then he's crawling between her legs, spreading her thighs, and his mouth is on her, and she's so turned on already she almost screams. He shoves two fingers into her and works them in and out, sucking harshly on her clit. He can feel her thighs tensing against his head as he eats her out, slurping lewdly at her wetness.

Hips rocking, desperate for more of his mouth and she's begging, she needs it, wants it, oh please let her have it. She can feel his mouth twist up into a smirk and she thinks his dick must be painfully hard by now. Thinking about his cock has her moaning again, wishing it was inside her. 

His mouth pulls away from her pussy for only a second, and he leans up to kiss just above her mound and then he goes back to sucking and licking her clit.

Permission has been given and her knuckles are white on the headboard as her hips jerk erratically. Her toes dig into the sheets and she cries out, gasping as her orgasm rips through her and he fucks her through it, adding a third finger as he works her towards another orgasm. This time she screams as she comes, and soaks his face. He slows down, slowly pulling away and pulling his fingers from her spent body.

She gasps softly at the sensitivity and he chuckles, sitting up on his knees, reaching for a towel on the side table. He wipes his face, watching as her body sags into the mattress.

"Tired baby?"

Her voice is small, "yes sir."

He tosses the towel aside and undoes the button fly on his pants, pulling his cock out of his pants, the head glistening with pre cum. He reaches down and strokes himself, groaning as he stares down at her.

"But we just started."


End file.
